Unfair
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Sekolah Cagalli mengadakan bunkasai untuk merayakan White Day. Tapi gadis itu tak bicara apa pun pada kekasih sekaligus guru privatnya yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi kekaksihnya. Bagaimana reaksi Athrun, ya? Dan kenapa Cagalli bersihkeras untuk menolak kedatangan Athrun? [GSD White Day Parade] / Inspired from Katekyo! / Cover not Mine!


Cagalli Hibiki menatap horror sebuah benda yang terpampang di hadapannya. Empat sudut persegi muncul di keningnya. "Lacus Clyne." Ia memanggil nama seseorang dengan nada menggeram. Orang tersebut berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap Cagalli dari atas ke bawah sebanyak tiga kali. "Apa sekarang kau puas, Nona?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kau cocok pakai kostum itu, Cagalli!" seru Lacus tidak nyambung.

"Oi! Dengarkan kalau orang bicara!"

"Ah, tapi bisa kau coba kostum yang ini?"

Ia menepuk kening melihat tingkah Lacus. "_Mattaku_..." [Ya ampun...]

* * *

**Gundam SEED/Destiny **Disclaimer by **Sunrise & Bandai (N**ot** M**ine**!)**

**Unfair **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Inspired **from** Katekyo! **By** Yuu Moegi**

**Rate : T s**emi **M**

**Genre : G**eneral**, R**omance**, S**chool Life

**Pairing : All Pairing**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, A**U**, T**ypos**, **etc**. D**on't** l**ike**, d**on't **r**ead**! F**anfic** f**or** AsuCaga W**hite** D**ay** E**vent**! **

* * *

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. Jawabannya benar semua. Kau hebat, Cagalli," puji laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ sambil melepas kacamata persegi panjang minusnya. Ia memandangi sosok gadis berpakaian piyama tidur berwarna hijau muda yang sudah keempat kali ini menghela napas berat. "Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Nandemonai," [Tidak ada apa-apa] jawab Cagalli singkat.

Laki-laki itu—sebut saja Athrun Zala—menyangga dagu.

Keduanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa menit.

"Apaan, sih!? Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" sewot Cagalli dengan wajah memerah.

Athrun tertawa kecil. "Sudah lama aku tak melihat wajah meronamu."

"Wajahku tidak merona, kok," sahut gadis tersebut.

"Eh? Memang kau bisa melihatnya?" Terdengar nada menggoda di sana yang membuat Cagalli berdencih tidak suka. "_Hai, hai_. Kita cukupkan sampai sini dulu untuk hari ini," kata Athrun seraya mengacak-acak pelan rambut pirang sang gadis. Mata _emerald_-nya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Cagalli yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya. "Oh iya, apa sekolahmu mengadakan _bunkasai_ [Festival Sekolah] hari Sabtu ini?"

"Eh!? B-bagaimana..."

"Aku melihat posternya pagi ini di jalan pertokoan dekat apartemenku."

Kedua mata _amber_ itu menghindari Athrun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya?"

Cagalli berdiri dari kursi belajarnya dengan tangan dipenuhi buku-buku catatannya. "Untuk apa memberitahumu? Bunkasai di sekolahku sangat membosankan dan tidak ramai," sahutnya seraya berjalan melewati Athrun yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. "H-hei!" pekik Cagalli sebelum dirinya mendarat di pangkuan Athrun.

Ia menatap Cagalli dengan ekspresi curiga yang sukses membuat gadis itu berkeringat dingin. "Kalau aku tetap mau datang, bagaimana?"

"JANGAN!" Sontak Cagalli menutup mulut setelah berteriak secara spontan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku jarang datang ke acara-acara seperti itu," heran Athrun.

"Kubilang 'jangan' ya 'jangan'! Pasti kau akan menyesal."

"Heeeh... _Sonna no_..." [Tidak mungkin ah...] Perkataan Cagalli barusan membuat laki-laki itu semakin curiga. Setelah beberapa puluh detik saling tatap, Athrun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan datang," _dan aku tidak berjanji soal itu_, lanjutnya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia terus memandangi wajah Cagalli. Tentu saja sang gadis risih jika dipandangi sedekat itu, bahkan jaraknya tak lebih dari 30 cm.

"Berhenti menatapku mesum seperti itu, _Baka_," suruhnya.

"Aku tidak mesum," sanggah Athrun.

Wajah Cagalli terlihat cemberut. "Lepaskan tanganmu," suruhnya lagi.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menciumku," suruh balik laki-laki itu.

"Dasar _Ero-sensei_." [Dasar Guru Mesum]

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

Skakmat. Cagalli tak bisa menyahut perkataan Athrun karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Ia menyukai—tidak! Rasa itu kini berubah dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Cagalli Hibiki sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada guru privatnya sendiri yang bernama lengkap Athrun Zala. _Cup!_ Dengan kilat ia menuruti permintaan Athrun dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. "_B-Baka_," gumamnya pelan seraya menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya—yang ia yakini—sudah memerah padam.

"_Kawaii_...," gemas Athrun sambil mencubit pipi kanannya.

"U-ugh! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil lagi, Athrun!" seru Cagalli.

Senyum lembut nampak di wajah tampannya. "Tidak, kok. Siapa bilang aku memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil?" Terlihat gadis manis itu ingin menyanggah, tapi keburu ia potong. "Memangnya salah ya, kalau aku ingin memanjakan pacarku sendiri?" Ia mencium balik Cagalli di bibir sekilas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya yang menunduk di bahu kiri sang gadis. "Wangimu sungguh memabukkanku, kau tahu?"

Wajah Cagalli semakin memerah. "_Ero, hentai, _penyuka_ ecchi_."

Mendengar panggilan _spesial_ itu membuat Athrun tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa! N-napasmu membuatku geli, tahu!"

"_Hai, hai_." Athrun menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Cagalli dan menatap gadis yang sudah dikencaninya selama dua tahun belakangan ini dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau tahu? Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya," aku Athrun seraya menempelkan keningnya pada kening si pujaan hati.

Cagalli? Jangan ditanya. Mukanya benar-benar mirip seperti kepiting rebus.

"_You're such a cute and adorable person_, Cagalli."

"_M-mou! Yamete yooo_!" [Duh! Berhenti, dong!]

"Ahahaha, _and... I love you_."

"_...love you... too_."

* * *

**Happy White Day!**

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Maret XXXX**

"Heeeh... Katanya tidak ramai, tapi sepertinya hampir semua orang yang tinggal di kota ini datang," gumam Athrun Zala sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku mantel biru kehitamannya. Ia nampak mencari-cari sesuatu di sakunya. Sebuah kertas pun sudah ia pegang begitu tangannya keluar dari saku. "Kelas 3-2, ya? Hmm... di mana itu?"

Sedang di tempat Cagalli Hibiki berada...

"Lacuuus... bisakah aku ganti baju sekarang?"

Wajahnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen.

Gadis berpakaian serba putih ala koki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Dame yo, Cagalli_." [Jangan, Cagalli]

"Demo..." [Tapi...]

"Kau baru saja mulai jadi maid sellama satu jam, Cagalli-ku sayaaang."

"T-tapi aku tidak suka dengan kostumnyaaa!" Kini wajahnya berlinang air mata. _Sesuatu _pun hampir keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Tangan Lacus mengusap pelan rambut Cagalli yang sudah dihias bandana dengan telinga kucing berwarna putih di atasnya. Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu bermaksud untuk berkata 'sabar' pada calon adik iparnya. Yap! Calon adik iparnya karena 100% hubungannya dengan putra sulung keluarga Hibiki bernama Kira sudah disetujui oleh orang tua dari masing-masing pihak.

"Lacuuus." Cagalli kembali merengek setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"_Gaki da, omae_?" [Kau anak kecil, ya?]

_Twitch!_ Sontak ia berbalik badan dan melihat sosok laki-laki yang dikenalinya bernama Shinn Asuka tengah berjalan menghampiri meja Lacus untuk menaruh selembar kertas berisi pesanan pengunjung. "Shi ne, Shinn!" serunya sambil menjitak kepala laki-laki yang hari ini jadi seorang _butler_ di stand _café_ kelas 3-2.

"Aw! Sakit, tahu!" pekik Shinn sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hmph! Makanya jangan sembarangan kalau bicara," sembur Cagalli.

"Siapa yang sembarangan? Kenyataannya memang begitu, kan?"

"Iiish! Kau menyebalkan, Shinn!" seru gadis pirang itu seraya pergi.

Lacus menghela napas. "Tak bisakah kalian tidak ribut sehari saja?"

"...rasanya tidak bisa." Shinn menunduk dan membuat Lacus tersenyum kecut.

Cagalli pun pergi keluar dari ruang kelas yang disulap jadi sebuah dapur hanya untuk hari ini saja. Ia memeluk nampan berbentuk lingkaran sambil berdecak penuh emosi. Begitu sampai di ambang pintu ruang kelasnya—kelas 3-2—ia nampak terkejut begitu melihat stand _café_-nya jadi semakin ramai. Tanpa disadarinya, ekor kucing yang ada di kostumnya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah sehingga ia tampak lucu jika diperhatikan dari samping.

"_Anoo sumimasen_. [Maaf, permisi.] Apa ini kelas 3-2?"

Reflek Cagalli berbalik. "Iya, be—Athrun!?"

_Prang!_ Nampan yang dipegangnya sedari tadi jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"B-bagaimana... b-bukannya kau..." AAARGH! Cagalli tak bisa berkata-kata lagi begitu melihat sosok yang _seharusnya _tidak datang, kini malah muncul tepat di hadapannya. Buru-buru ia mengambil nampan dan berniat untuk lari ke tempat Lacus berada. Tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Athrun saat ia berbalik badan. "_H-hanase! Hanase yo_!" [Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!] Ia berusaha melepas genggaman laki-laki itu dengan wajah memerah. Cagalli malu jika Athrun melihatnya dengan pakaian _maid_ warna hitam-putih berwujud manusia kucing yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Jadi... karena ini, kau tak mau aku datang, Cagalli?"

Gadis itu menatap Athrun yang keliatan agak marah padanya.

"A-a, i-itu..." Bibir itu bergetar, tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Athrun.

Melihat sikap kekasihnya yang manis tersebut membuatnya menghela napas. Mencoba untuk meredam emosi yang sempat keluar. "Aku tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena hal sekecil ini, Cagalli," ungkapnya setengah berbohong.

"_Uso_! [Bohong!] Jelas-jelas wajahmu jadi seram begitu!" sahut Cagalli.

Athrun menghela napas. "Sedikit, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya kecewa."

"..." Gadis itu menunduk, merasa bersalah pada laki-laki tersebut.

Tangan kanan Athrun yang sedari tadi menggenggam lengan Cagalli kini berpindah menuju ke atas kepala untuk mengacak-acak pelan rambut pirangnya. "Kau terlihat semakin manis dengan gaun _maid_-mu, Cagalli." Ia tersenyum sedih dengan pandangan kecewa. "Tapi sayang, aku bukan orang pertama yang melihatmu dengan kostum itu."

"Athrun..." Mata Cagalli berkaca-kaca.

"Aku boleh masuk dan dapat _pelayanan_mu 'kan..."

Cagalli memasang wajah kaget saat punggung tangan kanannya dikecup Athrun.

"..._My Princess_?"

"KYAAA! _SO SWEEEEEET_!"

"KYAAAAA! Romantis bangeeet!"

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah dan tak bisa bernapas dengan normal begitu sadar kalau mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. "_M-m-m-mo-mou_! A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, A-Athrun!? I-ini di tempat u-umum!" Panik, tentu saja Cagalli diserang rasa panik. "_B-Baka_! S-seharusnya a-aku yang melayanimu sebagai seorang _m-maid_, bukan kau yang melayaniku seperti s-seorang _Prin—"JDUK!_

"_Itta_." [Sakit.]

"AW!"

Semua oranag terbengong-bengong tingkah Cagalli yang tiba-tiba membungkukkan badan layaknya seorang _maid_ malah keningnya mengenai kening Athrun. Keduanya mengusap kening masing-masing yang mulai memerah.

"Ya ampuuun! Imut banget mereka berdua!"

"Malu-malu lagi, ahahaha."

"_So sweet_, ya. Duh, jadi iri."

"A-ah! Sudahlah! C-cepat masuk atau pilih kuusir dari sini!?" seru Cagalli dengan wajah memerah, antara malu dan kesal.

"_Hai, hai, Maid cat-san_."

_Twitch! Panggilan apa itu!?_

Athrun pun masuk lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di pojok ruangan dan dekat dengan jendela. Sang _maid cat_ ikut berjalan mengekorinya dengan kepala menunduk. Ia terus bergumam tidak jelas dan membuat Athrun berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. Kekasihnya ini memang _sesuatu _untuknya.

"_I-irrashaimase, Goushuujin-sama_," [Selamat datang, Tuan] ucap Cagalli malu-malu.

"_Doumo_." [Terima kasih] Athrun tersenyum dan mengambil buku menu dari tengah-tengah meja.

Gadis itu berpikir sebentar, mencoba mengingat menu-menu yang ada untuk dijelaskan kepada pengunjung. "Kami memiliki banyak menu. Untuk makanan, kami menyediakan _omelet rice, pasta,_ dan _sup macaroni_. Untuk minuman, kami menyediakan jus jeruk, jus stroberi, jus apel, jus tomat, teh hijau, the melati, kopi hitam, kopi susu, dan minuman soda. Kami juga menyediakan dessert seperti _pancake, shortcake,_ dan _pudding_." Ia menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan napas karena gugup menyerangnya.

Tingkah Cagalli memang selalu bisa membuat Athrun tersenyum lepas seperti sekarang.

"Jadi, mau pesan apa, _Goushuujin-sama_?" tanya maid cat itu lagi.

"_Omelet rice_, kopi hitam, dan _shortcake_."

"Baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar." Cagalli pun pergi dari hadapan Athrun.

Laki-laki itu terus memperhatikannya yang tengah berjalan menuju keluar kelas untuk menyampaikan pesanannya pada koki-koki di dapur. Selang lima menit kemudian, ia datang menghampiri Athrun sambil membawakan segelas air putih. Athrun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat sosok Cagalli. _Beruntung sekali punya pacar semanis dirinya..._

"Selagi menunggu, Anda bisa meminum air putih ini."

Seringaian kecil muncul di wajah Athrun.

Cagalli sendiri tubuhnya terlihat menegang dan gemetar setelahnya.

"Sambil menunggu, bisakah kau menemaniku di sini?" pinta si pengunjung.

"Maaf?"

"Aku takkan mengatakannya dua kali."

_Gawat! Siapa pun bantu aku lari darinyaaa! _Ia tersenyum dengan empat sudut persegi berdenyut di keningnya. "Maaf, saya harus melayani pengunjung yang lain karena keterbatasan jumlah pelayan," ujar Cagalli dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

_Puk!_ "Kami tidak kekurangan pelayan, kok! Cagalli bisa melayani Anda selama Anda mau, _Goushuujin-sama_!"

"Milly!? Apa-apaan—!?"

"Lihat? sepertinya manager café ini tidak mempermasalahkannya."

_#* !$*#%( $(^*$)*)^*! &$!_

Cagalli memberikan _death glare_-nya pada Miriallia Haww selaku Ketua Kelas dan penanggungjawab _stand_ kelas 3-2 dalam bunkasai kali ini. Ia melirik pengunjung yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. "Apa!?" Terdengar nada ketus di dalamnya.

Athrun menatap keluar jendela. "Aku berharap ada seseorang yang mau menemaniku berkeliling setelah ini," gumamnya dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"..."

"Sepertinya, pacarku tidak bisa menemaniku. Siapa ya, yang mau kira-kira?"

"Baik, baik! Aku akan menemanimu berkeliling, PUAS!?"

Senyum mempesona muncul di wajah tampannya. "_Sankyuu_."

"Tapi... mungkin hanya bisa saat malam hari."

"Tak masalah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini, boleh 'kan?"

Miriallia mengangguk seolah mendengar percakapan mereka saat Cagalli menengok padanya. "Terserah saja," sahut gadis itu pasrah.

* * *

**ASUCAGA BANZAI!**

* * *

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore waktu setempat ketika Cagalli selesai berganti baju dan bersiap untuk menemani Athrun berkeliling. "Benar, tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi pada Miriallia. Ia merasa bersalah karena shift-nya belum selesai, tapi gadis yang sering dipanggil Milly itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"_Daijoubu, daijoubu!_ [Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa!] Sudah sana! Temani Sensei-mu berkeliling!" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Cagalli tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatou_, Milly."

Miriallia terkekeh pelan. "Habis, jarang-jarang lihat kalian berdua _jalan_."

"Dasar kau ini. Omong-omong, di mana Athrun?" tanya Cagalli.

"Tadi kulihat dia pergi dengan Shinn," sahut Lacus yang di samping mereka.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" bingung Cagalli.

"Sepertinya Shinn—sahabat paling keras kepalamu itu—mulai beraksi," sahut Miriallia.

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Klik._ Ia menutup ponsel _flip_ hijaunya setelah mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba hilang dari _café_ untuk datang ke atap sekolah. Mengingat _bunkasai_ tahun terlalu meriah lantaran perayaannya bersamaan dengan White Day, hari spesial bagi para pasangan terutama sang gadis karena akan mendapat hadiah spedial dari kekasihnya. Omong-omong soal White Day, sampai sekarang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata _amber_ ini masih tak sadar loh, kalau hari ini adalah perayaan White Day...

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut mungilnya begitu ingat kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu di mana seorang gadis—teman sekelasnya—bernama Lunamaria Hawke mengajaknya bicara tentang Athrun Zala. Pandangannya nampak kosong saat memperhatikan kerumunan orang-orang di bawah sana.

"Anoo_... Cagalli-_san_, apa benar laki-laki yang bersamamu tadi adalah guru privatmu?" tanya Lunamaria Hawke _to the point_ begitu sang gadis _maid cat_ menghampirinya._

"_Iya, lalu? Ada apa dengan hal itu?" Entah kenapa perasaan Cagalli jadi tidak enak._

"_A-aku merasa sudah j-jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama melihatnya, Cagalli-_san_."_

"_Huh?" Alis Cagalli terangkat sebelah. Gadis di depannya ini lumayan berani ternyata._

"_A-aku pikir, mungkin ini akan jadi kesempatanku jika dia jadi guru privatku juga."_

"_TIDAK MUNGKIN!"_

"_Eh?"_

_Cagalli kelabakan setengah mati sekarang. "_Erm, etoo_... maksudku, rasanya tidak mungkin d-dia akan mengajarimu. Hampir tiap hari dia pergi ke satu rumah ke rumah lainnya untuk mengajar," jelasnya dengan wajah meyakinkan._

"_Eh? _Sonna no... zannen..._" [Eh? Masa' sih... sayang sekali...] Wajah Lunamaria langsung tertekuk._

"_..." _Apa yang kukatakan barusaaan!? _teriaknya Cagalli dalam hati._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tanyakan sendiri padanya. Kau tahu di mana dia sekarang?"_

Ia tertawa mengingatnya. "Secara reflek aku malah bilang 'tidak mungkin'. Payah."

Lagi, Cagalli menghela napas berat seraya menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangan yang sedari ia lipat di atas pagar pembatas yang tingginya tak sampai 150 cm. _Tch!_ Karena terlalu kesal, kedua tangannya terlihat tengah terkepal.

_Dari awal seharusnya aku bilang, kalau Athrun itu... adalah pacarku._

_Tapi... AAARGH! Zettai muri, muri! [Pasti tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin!]_

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Ia nampak termenung lagi dengan badan agak tegak lurus dengan kedua tangan masih berada di atas pagar pembatas. _Mungkin... sejak aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya untuk melihatku dengan kostum _maid_ itu. Tapi... jauh di dalam hatiku, aku baru menyadarinya kalau aku... tak mau kejadian ini terjadi... _pikir Cagalli dengan wajah sedih dan tersenyum miris.

"Segitu inginnya 'kah aku untuk memonopoli dirinya hanya untukku saja?"

_Syuuuh._ Angin musim semi menggoyangkan rambut pirangnya.

"_Mou!_ Rasanya jadi ingin berteriak 'ATHRUN ZALA ITU MILIKKU' pada semua orang!" Dan Cagalli benar-benar teriak untuk tulisan ber-_capslock_ di atas.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"KAU—!? _Itsu kara_—!?" [Kau—!? Sejak kapan—!?]

"Ahahaha, kau tidak mau melakukannya untukku, hm? _Zannen_..."

Cagalli merasa pelukan itu mengerat. "Dari mana saja kau, Athrun?"

"Pasti akan menyenangkan jika hanya aku yang bisa melihat betapa manisnya dirimu, Cagalli." Ucapannya membuat sang gadis kebingungan nampaknya. Athrun hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mencium pipi kanannya sekilas. "Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, ya? Kalau begitu 'kan berarti aku harus menculik dan menguncimu di suatu tempat yang jauh dari kerumunan orang banyak," lanjutnya lagi.

"Athrun...?" Tersirat dengan jelas kalau Cagalli mengkhawatirkannya.

Ia tertawa kecil. "_Jodan desu yo, jodan_. [Bercanda, bercanda.] Tidak mungkin 'kan seorang guru privat berkata seperti itu?"

_Tch!_ Habis sudah kesabaran Cagalli yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Kau kenapa, sih!?"

Athrun memasang wajah polosnya. "Apa?"

Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Athrun dengan kedua tangan laki-laki itu masih berada di pinggangnya. "Sikapmu itu... semakin membuatku kesal, tahu!" aku Cagalli sambil mencubit hidung mancung Athrun yang membuatnya langsung kesulitan bernapas. "Tapi... kau tahu? Ah, mungkin tidak." Senyuman dengan rasa kecewa itu terlihat di wajah manisnya. "Aku akan merasa senang jika kau mengatakan hal tadi sebagai... kekasihku," akunya lagi dengan pandangan lurus menatap Athrun.

Wajah laki-laki itu tampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Cagalli..."

"A-a... _demo... anoo..._" Rasa gugup menguap kembali di hatinya.

"_Saa_, bolehkah aku mengkonfirmasi sesuatu?"

Suasana kini berubah jadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Kita... sudah pacaran hampir dua tahun, bukan?" Melihat sang kekasihnya yang mengangguk kecil. "Apa... selama ini aku terlalu mengekangmu? Apa selama kita pacaran, kau jadi... sulit bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitar? Dan kenapa... kau selalu menuruti apa yang kukatakan tanpa membantahnya?" Tiga pertanyaan yang selalu tercetus dalam pikirannya beberapa hari terakhir ini pun melesat keluar dari mulutnya.

Sesak menyelimuti hati Cagalli secara tiba-tiba begitu mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"Cagalli..." Pandangan Athrun nampak meminta kejujuran darinya.

_Tes. "Hiks... hiks..."_

Tanpa diduga justru air mata Cagalli sudah keluar dan turun melewati dagunya. "T-tentu saja tidak." _Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang kau bertanya seperti itu, seolah... kau siap melepaskanku begitu saja...? _"_B-baka ka, anata_? [Kau b-bodoh, ya?] Begitukah—_hiks_—yang selama ini kau p-pikirkan tentangku, _hiks_?" _Bodoh! Kau tak boleh menangis di hadapannya seperti ini, Cagalli! Kau akan terlihat lemah!_

"Cagalli..." Tangan putih pucatnya menyentuh kedua pipi Cagalli.

"Tidak adil, _hiks_! K-kenapa kau seenaknya berpikiran—_hiks_—seperti itu, sih!?"

"...jangan menangis, Cagalli," lirih Athrun seraya menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang gadis yang masih sesenggukan karena pertanyaannya.

"P-padahal sudah dua tahun kita jadian—_hiks_—tapi kenapa kau m-meragukanku?"

Athrun tersenyum. "Sudah cukup, aku tahu itu. Maaf."

Sang gadis menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Athrun. "Jahat... jahat, _hiks_..."

"...maaf. Sudah, ya? Jangan menangis lagi," pintanya dengan nada bersalah.

"Kau yang bodoh!" teriak Cagalli secara tiba-tiba. "Aku terkekang karenamu? Aku kesulitan bersosialisasi karenamu juga? JANGAN BERCANDA! Kau pikir aku ini selalu menuruti perkataanmu?" Ia membuang muka ke samping dengan ekspresi kesal masih terlihat jelas di sana. Tangan kanannya mulai terkepal lagi dan dalam hitungan detik, tangan itu sudah menarik bagian kerah mantel Athrun.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik! _Hitotsu!_ [Pertama!] Aku. Tidak akan pernah. Mengikuti. Perkataanmu. Jika. Menurutku. Itu. Tidak. Masuk akal." Nampak Athrun ingin memotong tapi sudah keduluan Cagalli yang mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan tiga jari ditekuk.

"_Futatsu!_ [Kedua!] Apa yang kulakukan selama ini itu bukan karenamu! Tapi karena kemauanku sendiri!"

"..." Perlahan senyum lembut mengembang di wajah tampan Athrun.

Cagalli menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menatap lurus sang kekasih.

"_Mittsu..._" [Ketiga...] Tubuh gadis itu jatuh ke dalam dekapan Athrun dan mencengkeram mantelnya. "...aku lakukan semua itu... karena aku terlalu mencintaimu... Aku... t-tak mau membuatmu marah, sedih, dan sakit hati," bisiknya dan mampu didengar oleh laki-laki itu dengan sangat jelas.

"_Tashikani... anata wa boku no kawaii Hime. Soushite... anata wa itsumo boku ga ima made ni nando mo anata to koiniochiru tsukuru koto ga dekiru._" [Sungguh... kau adalah _My Cute Princess._ Dan lagi... kau selalu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu untuk kesekian kalinya.]

_Bluuush!_

"K-kejam! Jangan katakan h-hal yang m-memalukan seperti itu lagi!"

"_Aishiteru... dakara saa..._" [Aku mencintaimu... makanya...]

"..." Cagalli menjauhkan diri begitu melihat Athrun mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana jeans hitamnya. "_Will you marry me after graduate?_" Athrun mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah dan dibuka secara perlahan. Di sana, sebuah cincin bermata _ruby_ itu tersimpan dengan rapi di sana. Kaget? Tentu saja! Senang? Bukan main! Dan... "A-Athrun, _n-nani kyuu ni?_" [A-Athrun, k-kenapa tiba-tiba?]

_Cup! _Laki-laki itu bukannya menjawab malah mencium kelopak mata kiri Cagalli.

"A-Athrun..."

"Maaf, aku terprovokasi dengan perkataan Shinn, sahabatmu itu."

"M-memang... apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada gugup.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Athrun tersenyum lembut lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pada sang kekasih yang baru saja dilamarnya. "Oh iya, apa kau tahu, kenapa aku melamarmu hari ini?" tanyanya dan langsung dibalas gelengan kepala. Kontan saja membuat Athrun tergelak. Gadisnya ini memang sangat tidak romantis. White Day atau Valentine Day saja tak ada di kamus kehidupannya.

"Ini sebagai hadiah terima kasihku untuk coklat yang kau _belikan _untukku sebulan yang lalu," _padahal aku berharap Cagalliku ini membuatkan coklatnya sendiri, _lanjutnya dalam hati, merana.

Cagalli tertawa dengan wajah memerah. "Hei! Aku saja tak ingat kalau waktu itu Valentine Day. Makanya aku hanya membeli coklat biasa untukmu," akunya.

Tuh 'kan, benar. Gadis ini memang tidak romantis.

Athrun memeluk tubuh gadis mungil nan manis itu. "Tapi aku menyukainya."

_Grep._ Cagalli pun membalas pelukan itu. "_Arigatou_."

"Jadi? Kau mau 'kan menerima lamaranku?"

"...memang k-kau sudah bicarakan i-ini pada o-orang tuaku?"

"Em-hm! Tentu saja sudah. Mereka menyerahkan jawabannya padamu."

Cagalli memandangi laki-laki yang usianya empat tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut dengan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "_Mochiron!_" [Tentu saja!] Ia tertawa berhiaskan rona merah di kedua pipinya dan—jujur—membuat Athrun gemas sendiri. Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Cagalli, sedang sang gadis hanya tersenyum dan menutup kedua mata. "_Suki_...," bisiknya pelan, tapi mampu didengar oleh Athrun.

_Cup._

Bibir itu bersatu. Mereka tersenyum kecil di saat yang bersamaan.

Kotak yang awalnya digenggam Athrun kini beralih ke kedua tangan Cagalli.

"_Happy White Day_," bisik Athrun.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil lagi setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. Dengan pandangan lembut yang hanya ia berikan pada pujaan hatinya seorang, Cagalli pun membalas ucapan tersebut. "Menurutku, tak ada White Day dan hari spesial lainnya, karena tiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu selalu terasa istimewa bagiku."

"_Hontou ni anata wa..._"

"Ehehe, _suki yo_."

"_Sukijanai, ai-shi-te-ru_." [Bukan suka, tapi aku-mencintaimu]

"_Hai, hai. Aishiteru_!"

**END**

**Dou-ssu ka? ._. HUAAA! NGEJAR DEADLINE untuk HARI INI! _**

**Saya bersyukur banget karena hampir seharian kemarin bisa nulis fanfic ini dan bisa ikut meramaikan event White Day-nya AsuCaga! :D **

**Ahaha, memang ini event White Day GSD, tapi saya lebih suka ke AsuCaga-nya, ehe. Keberatan, ya? ._.**

**Saya nggak mau banyak cuap-cuap karena harus siap-siap menjalani kejamnya RL [Real Life]. Mudah-mudahan fanfic ini buat AsuCaga fans bahagia! :)**

**Terima kasih untuk popcaga-san yang sudah mengundang saya! #Bow :"D**

**Dan untuk para readers yang penasaran dengan inspirasi yang tercantum di atas, lebih baik jangan dicari karena itu manga YAOI ._. Tapi yang nekat, silahkan tapi jangan salahin saya ya ._.**

**Terakhir...**

**HAPPY WHITE DAY MINNA! [buat yang merayakan ya, kalau saya sih nggak ._.]**


End file.
